


Together with you (and coffee)

by crystalklances



Series: ...for the coffee [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Takes place about 2 years after "I swear it's just for the coffee"/"Is it really just for the coffee?"A look into the life of Keith and Lance living together, featuring fluff and insight into Keith's mind.





	Together with you (and coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me several months to remember that I had wanted to write a "fast forward" to Keith and Lance living together, ahaha. I remembered this morning and then decided hey, why not try it now since I'm still sort of stuck at least with my big projects anyway. This way I didn't need to ask for prompts and it was the perfect excuse to write pure fluff ~~though I did sneak in that implied content ahahahaha wheeze forgive me, I'm not practiced~~.
> 
> It's a lot shorter than the other parts of the series, but it makes up for it by being so fluffy. I hope you enjoy!

Keith let out a groan at the alarm sounding in the room. He really did not want to get up right now—he was nice and cozy, snuggled into the blanket and nestled against his boyfriend’s back.

Thinking about his boyfriend made him smile, despite the early morning hour. He tightened his hold around Lance ever-so-gently, drawing him even closer against his chest. His eyes still closed, he peppered soft kisses against Lance’s neck. Hearing him hum softly in response, made Keith smile wider against his skin.

“You know we have to get up, right?” Lance mumbled into the pillow after a moment.

In reply, Keith made a sound between a huff and a hum. “Just another moment.”

He wanted to relish in the feel of Lance’s naked skin against his own. Sure, they slept like this pretty much every night now, but that didn’t mean Keith stopped savoring it every time.

Lance huffed out a laugh. “How am I supposed to make coffee for you if you don’t let me go?”

“I don’t need coffee when I have you,” Keith mumbled into the soft curls in the nape of Lance’s neck.

“Uh-huh, sure. Sounds fake, but okay.”

Keith groaned. “Okay, you’re right, I need coffee now, after you pull memes on me like this, right in the morning.”

Lance laughed a bit louder now, but still soft in the early morning light streaming in through the blinds, putting bright stripes onto their white walls and black sheets, already starting to charge up the glow-in-the-dark stars on their ceiling and walls.

“See? Now let me go so I can go make it for you.”

“Fine,” Keith said, loosening his hold on Lance. “But it better be good.”

“Oh, purr- _lease_. You know better than anyone that I always make my coffee with nothing but pure love.”

“Just saying.”

Keith watched as Lance untangled himself from Keith and the sheets to get up. Keith admired the view of the light illuminating Lance’s bronze skin and the play of soft shadows as he moved while putting on boxers and some random shirt—one of Keith’s shirts.

He thought back to the previous night. Keith would probably never get tired of feeling Lance underneath him, nor the feeling of being inside Lance. Being connected in such an intimate way as they exchange sloppy kisses, full of desire.

Just the thought alone was enough to make Keith shiver in the most pleasant of ways.

Keith finally made his way out of bed as well, to have a quick workout in the spare room they had set up as Keith’s home gym. It was a smaller room, but it had enough space for Keith to move around and for all the equipment he needed. His morning workout and shower afterward was something that didn’t change from his routine even now that they lived together; now, he just did it while Lance was in the kitchen, preparing a filling breakfast for both of them.

A lot had changed, though, compared to before he met Lance, and even compared to when they were already dating. Even if Keith was still not exactly a morning person, his mood was a lot better than it used to be. Starting the day with Lance in his arms, hearing his soft, still sleepy voice and seeing his smile right there, really did wonders in that regard. Of course, Keith still had his coffee every day—but it was not a complete necessity anymore now, but overall purely because he enjoyed the drink. His breakfasts together with Lance were a ritual neither of them would miss for the world.

Sometimes, Keith found it hard to believe that it’s been about 2 years now since he first met Lance; the other had become such an important part of his life, he just couldn’t remember how his days had been before Lance. Especially when they decided to find an apartment together and moved in just a few months ago.

They were lucky that they found a nice place with enough rooms for a bedroom, living room, shared workspace/atelier for Lance, as well as Keith’s gym-at-home. It was a lovely apartment, and they were able to afford it fine, thanks to Lance having worked for a year before starting uni as well, and both of them having savings. Lance still helped out at _Altea Coffee & Pastries_ during the weekend and when his schedule allowed it, while Keith had eventually looked for a side job during his first year, as well. They were able to live in comfort together with Lance’s cat, Blue, and for that, they were thankful.

 

When Keith was finally done with his workout and got dressed after his shower, he joined Lance at their small table in the kitchen.

Lance was just done setting the table and pouring coffee into their mugs. He was still wearing Keith’s shirt, and Keith couldn’t resist the urge to press a kiss against his cheek.

Lance shot him a grin before he moved to sit on the opposite side. “You’re in a good mood today,” he observed.

Keith sat down as well. He shrugged. “I have a beautiful boyfriend who makes breakfast and coffee for me while wearing my shirt,” he said. “What more do I need?”

“Jeez, you’re a charmer right in the morning.”

“I love complimenting you, and you love being praised. It’s a win-win for both of us.”

“Well, I can’t argue against that.”

“Just be glad I’m not wearing my gloves yet.”

“Honestly, I can’t even tell if that’s making me glad or disappointed.”

“I can wear them tonight.”

“Is that a promise?”

“We’ll see.” Keith picked up his fork to dig into his scrambled eggs and bacon. “For now, I’m starving.”

They started eating in comfortable silence. At some point, though, Lance spoke up again. “You know, I’ve been thinking… maybe we could adopt another cat.”

Keith looked up at him with curious eyes, prompting him to go on.

“I mean, we have enough room, you already get along great with Blue, and I’m a cat whisperer. Our balcony is already cat-proof, and it would be nice if Blue had a friend to play with,” Lance explained. “Plus… we’ve been together for a good while now, and _living_ together for a while, so I feel like it’s a good time to take a next step like that.”

When Keith just nodded along, Lance continued: “We could go to the shelter and at least have a look. You could have the pick since Blue is already my cat. Though it would be funny if it’s a ginger cat—we could name it Red to match with Blue.”

Keith finally interrupted Lance’s by-now rambling by saying: “Sure, that sounds nice. Having two cats would be cool.”

Lance beamed and did a little dance in his seat. Keith smiled back. “Awesome!” Lance said.

 

They finished breakfast, both in a great mood. When they were done, Keith cleared the table and did the dishes while Lance went to take a shower and prepare for the day. That was another ritual they had grown accustomed to—both to make optimal use of their time in the morning, and to split the chores. They were both satisfied with the arrangements in this way.

Keith smiled to himself. Sure, they had small arguments from time to time, and they could easily get into competitions over the most trivial things, but overall, they were a great team. The both of them, and together with Blue. Keith thought about their new plan to adopt another cat to expand their team (or “family,” as Lance would call their household instead). He hoped they would be able to give a new good home to a cute cat, and that the new cat would get along well with both him and Lance as well as Blue. Of course, Lance was amazing with cats, and Blue was the most friendly and social cat Keith had ever met, but still, Keith tended to worry about these things.

When it was time for them to leave the house for their respective class and work, they shared a proper kiss that lasted for as long as they could make it without running behind schedule. It was another of their little rituals that Keith loved.

All things considered, he couldn’t be happier at this point in time. He was together with Lance, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I still might write more for this series if the right inspiration hits, as I'm rather fond of it. Then again, I'm also running out of ways to sneak "coffee" into the title to match the theme ahahaha
> 
> As always, I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
